


I hope sometimes you wonder about me

by Analinea



Series: Worst Case Scenario [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Braeden, Hurt Stiles, Multi, but I just wanted a short story, going to be together and really together, pre-relationships or implied but meant to be read as, uuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analinea/pseuds/Analinea
Summary: Braeden and Stiles talk after the Desert Wolf is defeated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titles from a Taylor Swift song.   
> This is not perfect, and not exactly what I had in mind initially but then I thought Braeden, and that I loved her character but was still mad about the gun thing for various reasons, and then I thought that I loved the...Straerek? Something? Braesterek? Draediles? ANYWAY
> 
> I had a very off day today, so I needed to post something to feel productive, so I didn't really check it over as much as I should have, apologies! I'm putting it in the worst case scenario series because the injury was downplayed on the show and I was planning on a whole hospital trip but stopped writing before that so.......
> 
> This one goes to Cami who gave me the idea a while ago :) she's my sweet little enabler <3

“Someone please come and take this gigantic piece of glass out of my chest, please?” Stiles asked with a hint of hysteria in his voice. Braeden rolled her eyes for multiple reasons: the first being that she had a bullet in her abdomen and wasn't heard whining about it.

The second was to hide her worry for the kid. The injury was too close to his lung for her comfort. Stiles' hand went to touch it, probably to pull it out, and she painfully jumped to swat his hand away.

“You know better than that,” she said calmly, trying to get him to think logically instead of being on the edge of panicking.

“Call 911, for both of us, wait for them outside,” she directed at Malia, and then hissed under her breath because of her own injury.

“You're hurt,” Stiles said, gaze locked on her hand with blood sipping between the fingers. He looked paler and shakier now that his concern shifted to her.

“You're not gonna faint now, are you?” she teased him, helping him focus on something else. She liked pushing his buttons for some reason, like with the gun earlier.

She knew he was clumsy and wouldn't manage to catch something at so short a distance with the surprise factor, and she knew it had nothing to do with actual shooting skills. But it was kinda funny, and she wanted to have a good reason to keep him as far away from this showdown as possible. And the weapon wasn't loaded anyway.

She also had to admit that him being here had helped a lot in defeating the Desert Wolf. Even if he ended up hurt in the process. It still made her slightly sick to think of him in the middle of those kind of situations.

“I– I might,” he chuckled weakly, and he was starting to breathe heavy on top of the shaking. She needed something to keep him talking, and also a way to press on both their wounds because he was bleeding badly around the shard. “Hurts,” he gritted out.

“I know,” she replied, compartmentalizing the worry to sound detached, and he locked eyes with her.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” He opened his mouth, eyes going down to her own hand clasped on the bullet wound, but only a groan got out and he closed his eyes. “You did good, bringing the claws,” she quickly added to make him open them again and stay with her. She was trained to think past her own pain and she had it in her to keep going way longer than should be possible, but he was just a kid. Not much younger than her, and certainly aged by all the shit his Pack dealt with, but still.

“Thanks,” he said with a small smile, sweat beading on his forehead.

The sounds of the ambulances were now in hearing range. She let out a sigh of relief.

“I–” he started, then stopped, face scrunching up. A tear rolled out of one of his eyes. “I killed someone,” he breathed out before opening his eyes to look up at her with...what? She couldn't decipher this look.

Braeden didn't know what to say. She was a bounty hunter, used to be a Marshall, and in between there was a very dark time of her life. She was used to death, to blood on her hands. It didn't mean she was immune to it, but guilt became foreign to her a long time ago.

And she knew these kids; maybe not personally but she was good at reading people. Derek told her about them too. For all Stiles talks shit, Derek said once, he'd never hurt anyone willingly.

She had no idea what the kid expected of her. He must have known what her line of work entailed, maybe he needed absolution from a killer, maybe he just needed to know he didn't do wrong, could never do as wrong as she did all the time.

“It's–” she started, but couldn't finish. There was nothing to say to make this better. Stiles gave her a knowing smile and looked up at the ceiling.

“H– how is Derek doing?” he softly panted out just before losing consciousness, a second before help swarmed in.

She wished she could've had the time to tell him that Derek was doing good, that she left him in an old family cabin in the woods because he didn't need the life that she was leading. That he became softer, slowly happier. He kept in touch with her.

He asked, when he learned that she was in Beacon Hills, about what was happening, asked about everyone but multiple times about Stiles. She didn't give any straight answer, because he would've come running to help.

She thought it would've helped Stiles to know all that. Maybe she'll stick around long enough to tell him when they're both patched up and he wakes up.

She'll say: “he asked about you”, and Stiles'll ask, “us?” and she'll smile and answer, “no, _you_ ”.

 

And then, she'll text Derek and tell him about Stiles, and hey, maybe she'll even stay around for a bit. She has a soft spot for the two idiots and caught looks from the both of them that are worth exploring. It could be an adventure for a bounty hunter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life people, I'm serious, even the shortest comment that takes 0.5 seconds <3  
> I'm also on [](http://kinsbournescream.tumblr.com>tumblr</a>)


End file.
